evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 Kids' Choice Awards
The 23rd Annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was held on March 27, 2010, (aired live from 8-9:30 p.m. ET) on the Nell and John Wooden Court of Pauley Pavilion, on the campus of UCLA in Los Angeles, California. With the launch of Nickelodeon Canada in late 2009, Canada broadcast the awards live as it aired in the Eastern, Central, and Mountain time zones of the United States (it was tape-delayed for the Pacific Time Zone) and the awards was rebroadcast on YTV on April 2, 2010 at 7 p.m. ET. As a result, Canadian kids were able to vote on candidates for the first time. Nickelodeon's sister channels TeenNick and Nicktoons suspended regular programming during the 90-minute duration of the award show to allow viewers to see the awards. The 2010 awards were hosted by Kevin James, who is a first-time Kids' Choice host. The awards show featured the orange carpet, the celebrities, the fun, the slime, and the orange blimp awards (some featuring the new Nickelodeon logo that debuted on September 28, 2009). Votes were cast on Nickelodeon's websites on the 19 categories this year (including one new category) from February 25, 2010 to March 27, 2010 at 7:30 p.m. ET. More than 91.1 million votes were cast by kids for the 2009 award show. For the 2010 awards, more than 115 million votes were cast. This will be the last year the awards will be held at Pauley Pavilion for some time, since the arena will be undergoing renovations starting in 2010, that will continue until the fall of 2012. The Non-Stop Kids' Choice Weekend, a two-day-long look at preparations for the 2010 KCAs and included an inside look at the new series Victorious, whose pilot aired as a "sneak preview" episode immediately after the awards telecast (two weeks before it began airing as a regular weekly series), ran during regular Nickelodeon daytime programming as wraparound segments hosted live by BrainSurge host Jeff Sutphen on March 26, 2010 with taped segments hosted by Big Time Rush stars Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Jr., and Logan Henderson aired on March 27, 2010. The Countdown to Kids' Choice! pre-show telecast was hosted by Sutphen and Lily Collins and aired live from 6 to 8 p.m. ET, also aired as wraparound segments during scheduled programming, and included Miranda Cosgrove performing her new single "Kissin U". True Jackson, VP cast members Ashley Argota and Matt Shively hosted a webcast portion of Countdown to Kids' Choice! at 7:00 p.m. ET on Nick.com. 13-year-old Megan Call of Guilford, Connecticut was the winner of the "All Access Sweepstakes with Justin Bieber" contest from the 500,000 entries. Call met Bieber, attended his pre-show rehearsal, walked with him down the orange carpet and attended the awards show in Los Angeles. Presenters and performers, and stunts for KCA 2010 Host * Kevin James Presenters Note: In addition, promos aired prior to the telecast also announced that Queen Latifah was supposed to be a presenter at the awards, but she did not appear. Also, though Jerry Trainor, Victoria Justice, Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy, David Spade, Dev Patel, and Lucas Cruikshank did appear on the telecast as presenters, their appearances were not advertised in award show promos prior to the telecast. Winners and nominees Winners are listed first, in bold. Other nominees are in alphabetical order.56 Movies Television Music Sports Miscellaneous